


明狩录

by syautse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crime, Gen, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syautse/pseuds/syautse
Summary: 全集概要：主人公在外出旅行的路上遭遇恐怖袭击，侥幸逃出后得知家人被权力者抓冤狱，一心复仇的主人公在一路上不断结识志同道合的伙伴，在即将成功解救家人揭露权力者真相的时候，不甘心失败的高层不顾一切的发动了内战，而惨烈的内战引来了国力强盛邻国的军队，整个国家陷入了巨大的漩涡之中。在主人公的调停之下，大梁国内的六大政治势力达成了和解，并将侵略军赶出了国门，最终恢复了和平，并踏上了新的旅途......
Relationships: 无 - Relationship





	1. 好亮（1）

“好亮”。  
从透过眼睑的阳光中萧平感觉到天亮了。  
刚想睁开眼睛，一阵剧烈的眩晕感却涌上心头，恶心的感觉无法抑制地迫使萧平想要吐出来。  
“头好痛”。  
“昨天不喝那么多酒就好了”。  
萧平在心里想到。回头看看四周，天还是蒙蒙亮，大家还没有起床......  
“快跑啊，有人大喊”。  
转眼间一股大火窜上房檐，不多时人们死的死伤的伤，几行人死命往门外跑，却见有好几个人被生生踩死，  
“滚开”。  
只见一个穿着大红苎麻的官人在护卫下安安稳稳的走着，而旁人却被狠狠地打倒。  
有的不但被打昏了，还被抢了银钱，顺带着扔进火海里，人声鼎沸，惨不忍睹。  
“拦住他们”，  
大官人离开着火大房子，转身吩咐手下把里面的人推开。  
“哐当”，  
一根被火烧塌的房梁突然掉了下来，把唯一的出口挡住了。房间里满是肉皮烧焦的臭味，仅剩下的几人躲在角落。  
“砰”，  
有个人想从窗口跳出去，但是刚刚爬到窗口的时候被枪杀了。随即枪声响个不停，房梁也好，墙壁也好，都被打成了筛子。  
房间里剩余的人屈身躲在射击死角的角落处，即便这样，也有好几个人被击毙了。哭声，叫喊声，伴随着便溺的臭味四散开来，或许是巨大的压力，有个男人突然站起来跑向门口。  
但是于事无补，不出10秒，他的身体就被机枪打断成两截了。  
窒息的烟雾，伴随着震耳欲聋的枪声，即使哭泣也听不到声音，即使有人就在眼前也看不见。  
突然，感到被抓住了手腕。  
“谁”，  
我的心激烈的颤抖，强烈的恶心感无法抑制。  
“呕”，一下吐了出来。  
“是我”，原来是姐姐。  
“一定要活下去”。  
姐姐把珍爱的怀表放在我手心，然后便倒在了地上。  
这是在夜晚，未知的声音在大气中咆哮，风声夹杂着爆炸声四散开来，  
“砰、砰、砰”，随机地炸在各处。  
天花板被一块金属样的东西射穿，裸露出了大块的破洞。从上面，我看见了火红色的光，伴随着四道，亦或是五道尾巴。  
恐惧油然而生，就想要把我们置于死地一样。即使是最愚蠢的人也知道他们要杀人灭口，虽然不知道原因是什么。  
萧平心里想着：“没人能逃离”。  
“轰”，  
天上最大的那道红光，落了下来。  
瞬间，耳边变得安静了。只有“嗡嗡嗡”地杂音。  
萧平的胸腔就像被一支无形的巨手狠狠打了一拳，直不起身也站不起来。  
用残存的力气摇晃身边的人，但没人反应。思索着要不要逃出去，或许埋伏的人已经死了。  
寂静的夜晚闪烁着耀眼的红光，尸体残缺地散落在各处，硝石的气味弥散在房间各处，  
萧平的头脑瞬间清醒了过来。虽然心脏急剧搏动，感到难以忍受。  
萧平他不顾一切地跑向被炸开的墙壁，墙外全是尸体，就那样拿着枪倒在了地上，已经没了气息。  
伴随着狂风下起了大雪，气味顿时变得清新。而荒野上方圆数百里唯一的驿站，在冲天的火光中燃烧。  
萧平看看四周，除了尸体只有蔓延到南方浅浅的车辙印。  
“逃到南方”，  
萧平的心里除了逃命以外，别无他想。  
看着如玫瑰绽放的驿站，转头向南继续旅途，沿着车印向南走，或许几天就能找到村落。  
路上满是深过膝盖的积雪，萧平费尽力气地走着，寒风透过冰冷的棉衣，浑身上下忍不住打起冷颤，手脚都失去了知觉。  
踉踉跄跄地跋涉了一夜，找到了个荒废的小泥草房。  
“或许是夏天照看菜地的”，  
萧平这么自言自语。  
萧平不会点火，当然也没有准备打火机，只能在透风的小屋里这样勉强凑合着。  
简单休整过后，重新踏上了旅途，萧平不知道要走多久，虽然平常坐车要不了多久就能到城市。  
原本以为可以日行百里，但实际根本不可能，每天最多15里，已经是理想状态。  
萧平知道自己向来不是能挑战的人，和原本计划相差不少，走了不到一周，但无论如何也不想继续下去了。  
“嗷”，  
是狼嚎声，这几天遇到好几次了，只要开枪就能吓跑。  
“砰”，对天开了一枪，  
“好响”，  
心想以后再也不用枪了。  
“砰”，又响起了一声枪响，  
这次并不是萧平开的。  
“或许是山里的猎户”，  
萧平心里这样想着。  
然后朝枪响的地方缓缓走过去。  
走了几里路，爬上了个不高的荒山，看到了远处雪地里有个人影。  
萧平慢慢爬过去，以免引起注意，是个小小的人影！  
萧平看见他的枪没有在手上。  
“坐下！抱头！”  
萧平趁他不注意冲出来高喊。  
他很配合的坐下，双手抱头。  
萧平走过去拿走了他别在身上的手枪，  
“你是谁？”  
他用萧平不理解的语言说了什么，听起来像是帝国语，但萧平没有学过。  
可能是看到理解不了，他朝着背包大叫，萧平明白了意思，  
“里面或许有什么”，  
萧平示意他安静，然后在背包里发现了张布条，用多种语言书写的求救信息。  
“请为此坠机飞行员提供必要协助，若带至基地可获赏金”。  
落款是祖国防卫队，  
一个没有听过的组织，或许是遥远异国的空军。  
求救信息的下面是副地图，他还把移动路线用红笔画了出来，标示了整个大陆的大致位置，我在山里走了一周，没有地图没有罗盘，这下终于有了确切方向。  
萧平虽然听不懂他说的话，但是知道了他的名字，他反复重复说“胡安”听起来是个很普通的人名。  
又走了一周工夫，我们爬上了一座很高的山，按照地图指示，基地就在死火山口附近的山峰上。  
这山非常高，两千米、也许是三千米。  
而且上山的路都被雪封住了，比想的更困难，走到半山腰就上不去了。  
“砰砰砰”，  
萧平朝天连放几枪，希望能把人叫下来。  
萧平两人在山腰扎营的第2周，干粮快光了，在犹豫要不要下山打猎的时候，终于有人出现了。  
他们身高3米左右，从天空中飞跃而下，但却没有听到那震耳的巨响，反而悄无声息的降落在了萧平面前。  
萧平看到他们立马抱头蹲下，以免被攻击。  
胡安走过去和他们说了几句话，然后就把两人扛起来飞走了。


	2. 禁闭室（2）

萧平被关到了禁闭室里，虽然恶劣，但比野外好得多。  
大概过了两周，大门终于打开了。  
萧平被带到了会议室里，  
大概有十几个人在开会，还是说的那种听不懂的语言。  
我看见了胡安，他手里拿着本唐语和帝国语的对照大词典，  
“坐”，  
他边快速翻词典边用生硬奇怪的唐语说话，  
“你奖励”，  
他递过来张卡片，  
我拿到手中，原来是帝国金币卡，  
我掏出自己的金币卡把他的那份转过来，数据显示他们给了0.15个金币，算大手笔了。  
简要的交谈后知道了监禁原来是隔离审查，核实究竟是平民还是间细，虽然心怀不满但也没有太大的抱怨。  
因为下不了山就一直住着，萧平每天在基地都学习他们的语言，虽然学的并不怎么样。  
“你为什么会出现在雪地里”？  
胡安指导学习帝国语有一阵子了，萧平勉强可以简单的对话。  
“来塞外旅行，返程的时候遭遇了恐怖袭击”。  
“并不是单纯恐怖袭击，我们调查了你的底细，发现你就是个普通人。但是当天住店的人里有姜家的少主”。  
“他们疯了吗？和姜家过不去”？  
“恐怕就是这样，或许是除了武力无法调和的程度”。  
胡安的解释让萧平懵了，原来自己是两群大象打架时候脚下踩的蚂蚁。  
“但是这不合理，我亲眼见到姜家少主在护送下离开了，如果是世家内斗怎么可能把他放跑？难道是金蝉脱壳之计”？  
面对萧平的疑问胡安没有解释，一言不发地看着他，缓缓地说出了三个字。  
“或许就是这样”。  
“世家大族不把人命当回事，真是坏透了”。  
萧平把手狠狠攥紧，一拳打在了墙上，瞬间整个右手肿了起来。  
“你太冲动了，去医务室我给你处理一下，伤到骨头筋腱就麻烦了”。  
“呲”，胡安在医务室给萧平手上喷了镇痛剂。  
“那我姐姐白白送命了吗”？  
“节哀顺变。”  
萧平突然意识到一个问题。  
“世家大族动手应该能用得起修炼者才对，不应该用凡人枪械。难道说是要嫁祸给流寇，借口乱民暴动推卸责任？”。  
“好好休息一下吧，不要多想了”。  
萧平躺在医务室大床上看着天花板，蒙起头来大哭。  
胡安看到萧平失落的情绪，便换了个话题。  
“不说这么沉重的话题了，你想知道我们的身份吗”？  
“不会听了就要签下卖身契，干活到死为止吧”。  
“不会，不会”。  
听了胡安的话萧平打趣，语气也轻松了一些。  
“传说月球上封存着古代遗留的巨大武器，帝国人想要用这股力量征服世界。你看见的红光和巨响就是帝国人失败的火箭发射试验，只不过这次残骸不小心坠入了大梁国境内”。  
“所以，你们是帝国空军负责跟踪火箭的，但是不小心被残骸击中了”？  
“这种事情告诉我真的可以吗”？  
萧平听了胡安的话，感觉不相信自己的耳朵，如此机密的军事情报怎么可能告诉外国人。  
“并不是军事机密，在帝国属于公开事项，只不过你们大梁国闭关锁国消息闭塞而已”。  
“外国人可能理解不了，在帝国没有秘密，无论是个人还是组织所有事情都是公开的”。  
萧平听了这话更震惊了，比对方透露军事机密还要震惊得多。  
“那帝国皇帝呢”？  
萧平向胡安询问。  
“皇室几十年前就没了，现在是共和国，只是国号没有改而已”。  
“······”，两人聊了很久。  
大雪封山，没有办法下山。因为其中一架飞机已经坠毁，仅剩的另一家不足以携带全员撤离。搞不好会被大梁国发现，弄出外交纠纷就麻烦了。  
萧平只能继续在基地内生活了一段时间，等待春天到来。  
别的没有学会，但帝国语说的越来越溜，已经可以阅读帝国语撰写的书籍。  
萧平拿起一本书：《帝国简史》。  
“塔尔塔罗斯帝国没有被邪恶的魔力蛊惑，是唯一由无能力者自己主宰命运的国家”。  
萧平想起来的确是这样，接触过的帝国人都没有灵气波动，连大梁国三岁小孩都不如。  
“塔尔塔罗斯帝国安德莱斯军工厂”，  
萧平低头看了看手里的枪，一直没注意上面的帝国语。  
“大梁国没有生产枪械的地方，多半民间的军火都是帝国走私来的”，  
萧平这么在心里想着。  
萧平住在这里越发无聊，每天只能在不到200平方米的基地里来回走动，走出门就是刺骨的寒风暴雪，流体的伙食反而不觉得难吃了。  
“无聊了”？  
胡安看到萧平走来走去，向萧平发问。  
“无聊了跟我走，我教你个有意思的”。  
也不等萧平反应过来，披上衣服拽着萧平就往外走。  
“打枪你应该会，我教你用迫击炮，目标是对面的山峰”。  
话音刚落，胡安就摆弄起来。  
“戴上”，  
胡安突递过去个耳塞。  
“轰隆”，即使捂住了耳朵把萧平也能听到这巨响。  
“给我试试”，  
萧平看到胡安开炮了跃跃欲试想要自己试一下。  
“还不行，你要先了解基本构造，然后学会计算射击角度，之后我才能让你开炮”。  
看到萧平摩拳擦掌的模样，胡安赶紧把炮收了起来，当着萧平的面拆起了迫击炮。  
“其实不学计算也行，帝国有射击辅助装置，但我觉得还是应该学一点基础的，毕竟有时候辅助装置会发生故障”。  
“······”  
直到开春雪化之前，萧平都跟着胡安学习保养军械和计算炮击角度。  
“轰隆”，  
“终于命中了”，  
萧平学了几个月，实弹发射的机会只有几次，但都是偏差很大没有命中目标。  
“不错，已经达到了帝国机炮班普通士兵的水平”。  
胡安在望远镜里看到萧平准确命中目的，忍不住夸奖他。  
“给你的奖励”。  
“什么东西”？  
萧平伸手拿胡安给他的奖励，但是并不知道是什么。  
“单兵辅助射击装置，用红外线检测附近有没有隐藏起来的敌人，如果是操作火炮可以自动计算并推荐射击角度”。  
“真是好东西，我收下了。等以后有钱了也送你个好东西”。  
“我等着”。  
胡安看着萧平迫不及待戴在手上回应道。  



	3. 春天到了（3）

春天到了，终于可以下山重启旅途了。  
在山上住了半年多，这时候已经五月末了。  
在中原已经是初夏但在北境残雪尚未消融尚有丝丝凉意，  
看到这一番景色，萧平问胡安能不能下去看看。  
接触了这么久，萧平又一次看到了他们的动力装甲。  
“很好奇吗”？  
“内附自动控制系统通过高能电池驱动，配备一门12.7毫米重机枪外加两枚单兵导弹，不需要学习插上钥匙就能用”。  
“要是没有这个东西，没有魔力的帝国人早就亡国了”。  
胡安边走边说，一副自信满满的样子。  
胡安走得很快，因为是机甲自动行走所以根本不会累，没多久就到了对面。  
胡安把萧平放下了，拿出一块高能电池安在了起降机上开始操作。  
“因为怕被无关人士误碰，平时都是不安电源的”。  
胡安向萧平解释起来。  
“嗡嗡嗡”，机器缓慢地运作起来。  
“呜呜呜”，大风在悬崖边吹过，仿佛要把两人刮下去一样，十分恐怖。  
就这样缓缓地下到了山下。  
“人间仙境”，萧平感叹道。  
萧平突然想到一个问题。  
“我一直没用问过，你姓什么”？  
“胡安·安德莱斯·路易斯，我姓安德莱斯”。  
“帝国人姓氏都在中间的吗”？  
“不都是，帝国民族和你们大梁国一样多，有人在前面，有人在中间，有人在后面”。  
“这么复杂，大梁国人姓氏绝大多数都在前面”。  
胡安沉默了一会，过了半晌面色沉重地问萧平。  
“你真的要回京师吗，你回京城多半会被抓冤狱，即使在大梁国其他地方也要不断躲避杀手。不如和我们去帝国，虽然背井离乡最起码性命无虞”。  
“我知道他们在等我自投罗网，但是我不能眼看家人被关冤狱而无动于衷。况且世家大族不是铁板一块，还是有办法的”。  
“你们大梁国的事情我不了解，反正想要送死我也拦不住”。  
“不是送死，我有计划的”。  
“······”  
胡安一行人也要返回帝国了，接他们的飞机从帝国本土飞来降落在山脚下。  
他们把萧平送到附近的城市郊外就走了，还在空中兜了个大圈，好像是在表达告别。即使被发现也无所谓，因为任务完成不需要返航了。  
这个小城镇四周没有城墙，只在干道上派了税关。车队都会被拦住检查，若是超重就会要求补税，而行人却是随意出入不问的。  
虽说看起来是个小城市，但停在城外的飞艇和前来接应的车队不多时就把入城的大道堵了好几次。  
“可能都是和我一样慕名而来的游客”。  
萧平翻了翻口袋，身上只有一个银元需要去换些钱才行。  
虽然金币卡是硬通货，但萧平想到自己是通缉犯不能明目张胆地使用，只能找当地不看身份的黑市换钱。  
萧平找了一家不记录身份的当铺，换了0.05个份额的金币。  
“这一阵子的汇率还不错，老板不但没坑我，竟然还给换了58个银元，足够用上两、三个月的了”。  
萧平从当铺走出来自言自语说着。  
萧平在街道上走着，到处都没看到他的通缉令，这下子萧平放心了不少。  
在城内绕了一圈，随便找了家客栈，萧平住了下来。  
“北境没有我的通缉令，可能是都以为我死了的缘故，毕竟不少人都烧成了灰也没法确认，只要我不暴露身份应该就不会被人注意到”。  
但萧平心里还是万分焦急，想到父母即将被害就恨不得立刻赶回去。  
“皇陵代祭”！  
萧平心中有了主意，大喊了出声。  
大梁国皇陵在北方，但是皇帝不会亲自来，往年都是皇室随便派个人过来，若是能混进人群里进京也不会被怀疑。  
萧平打定了主意立刻就行动了起来。  
萧平很清楚皇陵代祭的时候会禁止平民围观，想要混进去要么装成杂役，要么装成和尚道士，这两个办法都有很大难度。  
渔阳伯杂役不会随便找大街上的乞丐，找上门去被打是大概率的事。  
若是混进和尚道士里面，还需要张度牒，没有朝廷认证的出家人根本不能进黄陵里去。  
思考再三之后，萧平最终决定去庙里试一试。  
萧平向店小二打听到附近寺庙的位置，一大早起床就赶了过去，或许可以成功。  
城镇外五里地有一个普度寺，萧平没走多久就到了。  
萧平进了寺庙看到这里并没有多少人，香客更是一个也没有，毕竟整个北方人口都很少。  
整个寺庙一副年久失修的样子，大雄宝殿前的香炉只有寥寥几根香。  
处处透露着寒酸的味道。  
萧平在佛像前磕头之后和旁边的小和尚搭话，  
“小师傅，我想要出家”。  
“善哉，但此事我做不了主，只有主持才能做主”。  
小和尚听了之后立刻领着萧平到了主持房间。  
“如此甚好，等我准备好三坛大戒就为你剃度”。  
“男子一生能出家七次，还俗七次；女人一生能出家一次还俗一次。”  
住持答应替萧平剃度之后又加了句没头没尾的话。  
“法名就暂时不取了，如果你明年还没走再说”。  
萧平心想：“难道是看出来我另有所图，呆几个月就会还俗回家”？  
皇陵代祭在秋季，还有三、四个月。  
按照常理推算，只要萧平不现身被抓家人就还是安全的。  
萧平决定暂时躲在庙里等待时机。  
萧平跟着个位数的师兄一起学佛法，也对主持行了拜师礼认作师傅。  
剃度的日子到了，主持萧平当着全寺的面给萧平剃度，然后便是举行三坛大戒正式出家。  
“本来要上京才可以的，但是我是朝廷批准有资格发放度牒的和尚之一”。  
“请师傅赐法名”。  
萧平听完师傅的话后跪在跟前，向师傅提出了请求。  
“你平平安安就好，法名还叫平吧，字辈暂时搁一边不用取”。  
“谢师傅赐名”。  
萧平刚刚剃度完的光头又磕了三个响头。  



End file.
